The present invention relates to computer based user interfaces, and more particularly to an auto selecting scrolling device to improve and simplify the process of scrolling through an on-screen menu and selecting a desired value.
As instruments have become more complex, so have the user interfaces which accompany them. In order to conserve space on increasingly more complex user interfaces, dedicated knobs and buttons have been replaced with menu driven systems, similar to those found on computers that use a mouse. These systems use a selection device, such as a button, to first select a menu to scroll through. Then a method for scrolling through the menu to the desired highlighted choice is used. Finally, the select button is again used to select the desired parameter. All present systems of this type require the select, scroll, select sequence described, performed via various selection and scrolling means.
The drawbacks associated with present systems are varied. Some instruments are not optimally designed for use with an outboard device such as a mouse so replacement with an on panel device is desirable. Expert users find their selection time slowed, due to the select, scroll, select sequence required in present interfaces. Novice users sometimes lack sufficient information to make a proper choice, due to either long menus, menu choices with abbreviations in them, or numbers that are so small that they are difficult to discern. Therefore, an improved method of viewing the menu and making a selection is desired.